raymanlover_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the Legends - Part 2
''Dawn of the Legends - Part 2 ''is an animated crossover drama science fiction war film directed and produced by RaymanLover, The film is the 8th and last installment of the Legends octology, This film is confirmed to continue the cliffhanger of The Inqusition by its own director to actually make it "the gumball movie we get to see early", This film is set 14 years after The Amazing World of Gumball's final episode, The Inquisition, this means the film is set on 2033, with a record high of most characters in a movie, this film features over 205 characters, including Rayman, Globox, Gumball, Darwin, Penny and Boggy B, Part 1's production was cancelled due to its production failure but Part 1's production has been restored and Part 1 is offically coming, This film has postponed various times, it was originally gonna be released on July 1, July 12, July 15, July 26, August 2, August 9, August 14, August 23, August 30, September 6, November 10, November 21, December 2 and December 5, but now it has been changed to Christmas (December 25). This film will be the finale of The Legendary Saga and the "fanon finale" of The Amazing World of Gumball. This film is the 33rd installment of the RaymanLover Cinematic Universe, this is also one of the most expensive films ever made with an estimated budget of $500 million. BoxOfficeMojo is currently predicting for the movie to have an amount of money of $3 billion in the box office, BoxOfficeMojo predicted that much money because due of BoxOfficeMojo says that it's the most successful final film to a saga of all time. In November 13, 2019, it has been confirmed that the 4 boys from South Park (Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski) will be added to the movie, but RaymanLover has confirmed that "the boys won't be the same they are in the show" which means the boys will not be foul-mouthed in the movie. Synopsis 3 years after the events of Part 1, Rob has finally made his goal, which is eliminating half of the universe with his universal remote, and because of that, The Legends have to face "Rob's consequences", The way to get out of "Rob's consequences" is to Rayman to find balance, if Rayman finds balance, they will defeat Rob and save the universe. Cast The Legends The Original Six * Hugh Jackman as Dr. Jordan Johnson / Rayman: The leader of the Legends. A Vietnam War veteran and former NASA astronaut, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation in the cold depths of space before waking up in the modern world, he joined the Vietnam War in 1968 along with Boggy B, In 2020, He was no longer frozen. * Teresa Gallagher as Penny Fitzgerald, an shape-shifting fairy that was before a peanut trapped for 12 years as an punishment for her father, She broke up with Gumball for a sudden, She is Hytalo's current girlfriend. * Chris Evans as Gumball Watterson, an former neo-nazi who had a relationship with Penny, now he doesn't care about Penny anymore and he's currently dating CJ. * Jeremy Renner as Darwin Watterson, He is Gumball's adopted brother who was found on a mysterious van known as "The Awesome Store". * Mark Ruffalo as Globox, He is well known as being Rayman's best friend and his blood brother. * Chris Hemsworth as Boggy B, A Vietnam War veteran, He was in Rayman's team in 1968, after he got frozen, he woke up in 2020. The Newbies * Tom Holland as Hytalo Valdez, a 25-year-old autistic human that is currently dating Penny, Hytalo is also known as being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome ever since he was 3. * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr Gus. * Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve. * JG Quintel as Mordecai, a blue jay that befriended Rigby since they were toddlers. **JG Quintel also voices Hi Five Ghost, a 5" ghost with an arm and hand sticking out from the top of his head. His body is white but slightly transparent. He does not seem to possess any eyeballs and his mouth is usually seen open when smiling or frowning. * William Salyers as Rigby, a raccon that befriended Mordecai since they were toddlers. * Sam Marin as Benson, a gumball machine that used to get angry all of the time. **Sam Marin also voices Pops, a naive, lollipop-shaped man who is almost always in a jolly mood. ***Sam Marin also voices Muscle Man, a green man with shoulder-length, greenish-brown hair. He is also fat and has large breasts. He wears a long-sleeved grayish-blue shirt, dark gray pants, and black shoes. * Mark Hamill as Skips, a yeti (standing at 6'5"), wearing only blue jeans with a brown belt. He closely resembles a gorilla. He has large muscles and abs, small hands, and eyes with yellowish sclera. He has white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face. It is also revealed that he lost some of his hair, so he made a combover. * Ed Skudder as Red, who befriended Blue in elementary school. * Zack Keller as Blue, who befriended Red in elementary school. * Tessa Thompson as Barbara. * Hayley Atwell as Anais Watterson, Gumball and Darwin's young sister, she is a lesbian girl that used to be lonely, she was evil back then when she was a baby. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as WORM-800 / Worminator, he apparently has no zodiac sign and he's a robot who was formerly a lord for The Shadow Assembly. * Linda Cardellini as Cloudy J (better known as "CJ"), a cloud-humanoid with white skin and a cloud-like head and "hair" that looks as if it's tied in a pony-tail with a big bushy fringe. She wears an orange and white-striped tank top, brown shorts, and small black boots. When upset or angry, her skin turns a reddish-grey, and her entire body becomes a giant storm cloud. Her height is 5'8", she is dating Gumball, she only appears briefly. * Brad Pitt as Eric Cartman. * Ewan McGregor as Stan Marsh. * Matt Stone as Kenny McCormick. **Adam Driver as Kenny McCormick (unmuffled). * Paul Rudd as Kyle Broflovski. * Patton Oswalt as Jesse. The Shadow Assembly (the villains) The Dark Lords * Josh Brolin as Rob / Dark God, An intergalactic warlord from The Void who collected the six Legendary Stones to impose his will on all life in the universe. RaymanLover said that after Rob was successful in Dawn of the Legends - Part 1, he is now "done. He did it. He's retired." * Bradley Cooper as Dillon Rhodes / Dark Emperor, which is eventually Rob's adopted son, he was an innocent before Rob turned evil, Rob brainwashed him to join in the Dark Lords. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as WORM-800 / Worminator / Black Commander (formerly), he was a former lord of the Shadow Assembly, after the good force entered in his body, he decided to leave the Shadow Assembly and join The Legends. Doom Posse * Ian Hecox as Red Tallest, one of the leaders of the Almighty Tallest. * Anthony Padilla as Purple Tallest, one of the leaders of the Almighty Tallest. * Eddie Redmayne as Nicolas, he has been Hytalo's arch-rival since 5th grade. * Joe Pesci as Yolostar / FunnyHappy, he has been Hytalo's worst enemy since the beginning of October, because of FunnyHappy deleting one of his pages on one of the wikis, and for that, Hytalo is actually trying to murder FunnyHappy (but that doesn't make Hytalo a bad guy) Extended versions The Legendary Cut The Legendary Cut adds 100 minutes of extra footage making the extended version having a runtime of nearly 6 hours, the final battle is also extended to a runtime of 4 hours, this might also be the longest extended version of a film on the world. The Ultimate Cut The Ultimate Cut is over 10 hours long and adds 345 minutes of footage (to the original film) and 245 minutes (to the Legendary Cut), this is supposed to be the last extended version of the film. Trivia * This film will also the first film for a scene to be mostly animated by RaymanLover. * The final battle is confirmed to be "the longest final battle of ALL TIME." with the battle sequence with a runtime of 2hr+ possibly making the film making 4hr+ long. * The final battle's runtime is approximately 142 minutes long. **142 minutes is 2 hours and 22 minutes.